


𝐢 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐲

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Uzumaki Boruto, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: he reminisced over the memories of the last valentine's day they spent together as he writes a note as his final goodbye to kawaki and to close the chapter that was their relationship.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 4





	𝐢 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐲

"𝐢 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐲."

it's been some time since i last came to visit you, hasn't it kawaki. i know you would want me to move on after all this time but i can't cause all i'm gonna do is just compare the two of you and that's not fair. they don't want to show it but i can tell deep down that mom, dad even himawari miss you. i'm petrified cause everything changed in the rapid blink of an eye - we went from having a petty argument about what we should do for valentine's day to me receiving the phone call no one ever wants to receive in their life; you were involved in a three-way car crash in which three lives were taken too soon; a mother and her young daughter also yours. you never believed in love until we crossed paths and i became **_your only exception_** and now the tables have turned because i no longer believe in love. more and more as each day goes by, i know you're looking over my cinnamon roll ass and making sure i'm living right and not isolating myself from everyone around me. i wish you were here cause it's not fun dancing through the house alone, everything was always better when you were here. sometimes i wish i had the ability to go back in time and prevent you from leaving and saying, _**"let's have a valentine's day movie marathon and eat the chocolates my parents gave us."** _most adults used to tell us all the time we were too inexperienced, too young to know what love is. sure they were right, but we learned all about it in our own special way the more and more we had fallen for each other over the years. it feels like it was just yesterday when we first met our freshman year of high school, we automatically hated each other cause you had managed to capture everybody's attention without doing anything at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> was feeling sad this morning and i took my sadness out on linkin park and five seconds of summer also kawaki and boruto. happy sunday to everybody. 
> 
> just listen to valentine's day by linkin park or ghost of you by five seconds of summer and cry along if you so wish to do so. 
> 
> also, i may or may not make a sequel to this.


End file.
